


What An Insult!

by theheadandthekin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bad TV writing, Established Relationship, F/M, Pettiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: He discarded the remote onto the coffee table. “Now that was a terrible hour of television.”





	

He discarded the remote onto the coffee table. “Now that was a terrible hour of television.”

“Mmm?” Abbie stirred against his side. “It’s over?”

He pulled her closer, tucking her against his chest. “I didn’t realize you had drifted off.”

“I’m awake, I’m awake. What happened?”

“That pathetic series wrote its own cancellation is what happened.”

She craned her neck to look up at him with one eye open and smiled softly. “They didn’t bring her back, did they?”

“No! They barely even acknowledged that she existed, and replaced her with a most irritating woman—one who cannot act in the least.” He scoffed. “It was like the past three seasons meant nothing.”

“’Swhat happens to Black women on TV, Crane. We watched _Person of Interest,_ remember?”

He dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Terribly unrealistic. As was the demon they fought. Our lives would be far easier—what?”

She chuckled and kissed his collarbone. “I don’t think TV writers know anything about the real Apocalypse, baby.”

“Dullards and dunces.”

“You got that right.”

“They even made President Lincoln’s assassin a demon! What an insult—“

“Crane—“

“—to the history of this great nation, and the very real human hatreds against which we have fought—”

“Crane—“

“—and continue to—“

She shut him up with a kiss.

“It’s just a shitty story,” she mumbled against his lips.

He opened his eyes and pulled back just slightly to meet hers. “Quite.”

“Mmmhmmm.” She swung herself up to straddle his lap. “I like _our_ version of reality so much better.”

He gripped her hips in a well-practiced move, steadying her in place. “As do I, Lieutenant.”

"Yeah, you bet your ass you do."


End file.
